


A Place to Rest

by sylphiawings



Series: The Life and Times of Aera Sylvarant [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, POV Original Character, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphiawings/pseuds/sylphiawings
Summary: Sometimes, being a Warrior of Light means that you need a small tea break.
Series: The Life and Times of Aera Sylvarant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906948
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	A Place to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble for the 30-day #FFxivWrite2020 challenge on Tumblr by [Moen Moen](https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/)! This story is based on the first prompt, [Day 1: Crux.](https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/post/628083239258619904/prompt-1-crux)
> 
> Also a small insert continuation from my previous fic, [Aera's Beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180234)

Sometimes, it was a joy to meet new people throughout Aera's journey.

Sometimes, it was a game of caution, of self-preservation, of watching your back for anyone willing to do anything to see you fall.

But as she followed this virtual stranger, this incredibly cheerful Mi'qote to her house, she was too exhausted to care much about the dangers.

"You look strangely familiar," Akai Flora put her hand on her chin. "What did you say your name was, again?"

"Aera Sylvarant," she said automatically. She was still nibbling on the cookie Akai had offered her earlier. It was surprisingly still warm and fresh from the oven.

"Aera... Aera..." Akai thought, knocking on her forehead a couple of times. "Hm, I think it'll come to me. Have we met before?"

"No," Aera said without hesitation. She was sure she had never met such a cheerful, red-haired Mi'qote before - otherwise, she would have remembered.

Akai made a pout. "Well, I guess I'll remember why that sounds so familiar, eventually," she said as she offered her bag of cookies to Aera again, to which she happily took.

They were well away from Aera's old Lunar Consortium Free Company house, the dilapidated house gone beyond the hills and waterfalls of the Goblet. They were closer to the cliffs that overlooked the city-state of Ul'dah, surrounded by most of the larger houses in the district. And, as it is in the Goblet, the larger the house, the more extravagant it was. Aera felt almost out of place with her smelly hair and the sweaty clothes on her back.

Akai stopped in front of a decent, middle-sized house on the corner of the northwestern side of the Goblet ward. The house was typical concrete and stone, the front garden well-kept and maintained. The two chocobos in the stable _kweh_ -ed in greeting as Akai approached them and patted one that was red with a bright plumed barding. Aera stared at the housing plaque in the front:

_Floral Faith Free Company House  
Feel free to say hi! You can trust us!_

"Would you like to sit outside or inside?" Akai asked, her tail straightening in expectation.

"Um," Aera thought for a second. "Wherever makes you feel comfortable."

"Alright! You can get inside and get cleaned up, we have a bathhouse in the basement," Akai said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen on the ground floor once you're done."

Akai handed her a towel and ushered her inside the Free Company house. The inside was homely and vibrant, the glass-stained windows illuminating the insides with colorful lights. There was a small bar and kitchen to her right, and a small lounge area to her left. Aera made a beeline to the basement stairs, eager to wash.

  


* * *

  


Aera didn't expect the Free Company to be this lively.

There were only a handful of people still within the house, but because of how rowdy they were, it felt like the house was full of people.

They had a Lalafell Master Crafter named Ryu that tended to throw things around her as she crafted. Their Roegadyn submarine caretaker, Lyra, for some reason, always dresses himself in red panties. Their chefs, Kaida and Kaya, made extremely delicious food, but they are extremely protective of the cleanliness of the kitchen, which Aera learned the hard way. Apparently there were more of them, but they were out on various quests and adventures.

"Sorry about that," Akai sheepishly said as she served the tea, soon after Aera was done washing and greeting everyone. "They're very eccentric people, but they have their charm."

Aera smiled as she blew on the hot tea. "I can see that," she said as she took a sip. "It's delicious, thank you."

Akai sat across her in the lounge, the plush chair depressing under their weight. Despite that, it was comfortable. "I think I figured it out," she said, "who you are."

Aera paused and set her teacup down, waiting.

"You're the Warrior of Light, right?" Akai smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "Savior of Ishgard, Bane of the Fourteenth Legion."

Aera sighed. "Yes," she said. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Everyone else told me," Akai laughed. "Apparently they figured it out the moment they saw you and heard your name. I was just slow. I didn't realize until now," she chuckled into her tea.

Aera balked. "They knew? But--" They never said anything to her. They treated her much like everyone else within the Free Company. Usually her fame as a Warrior of Light tended to bring unpleasant awkward admiration from others, but she felt none from them.

"Well, you seemed very tired," Akai elaborated. "Also, they said your clothes were extremely dirty and smelly. They realized you were just a normal adventurer like us," she winked, "amazing deeds non-withstanding."

Aera smelled her current clothes, ones that have been loaned by them. "Apologies for that."

Akai waved her hands, as if to say _don't mind_. "However, I hope you come back soon to get them back once they're cleaned."

"Is it alright?" Aera asked. "To come back?"

Akai stared at her. "Why wouldn't it be?"

At that, Aera was lost for words. These people reminded her so much of her old Free Company. How she longed for everyone to just treat her like a normal person, despite her Echo, her Blessing from Hydaelyn, and her accomplishments. Though she cared for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, they too, saw her as a hero on a pedestal. It was refreshing to be with a group of people who did not do so. Her old Free Company was the same... before she consigned them to death in Carteneau. 

A part of her wanted to return here, just to rest. To breathe.

"Can I..." Aera hesitated. "Can I come back again for tea?"

Akai smiled. "Of course," she beamed. "We'll be here to welcome you, no questions asked."

  


* * *

  


A few months later, a few more teas and meeting more Floral Faith members, Aera finally accepted to be a part of the Free Company.


End file.
